lpmcfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-911
SCP-911 Item #: '''SCP-911 '''Object class: Incel Special containment procedures: SCP-911 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment chamber and provided with regular essentials for a human male. It is to be provided with ███ ███ and ███, a PC with Windows Vista is to be installed, following incident #031, under no circumstances is SCP-9/11 to be exposed to any version of the Windows operating system below that of a heavily modified Windows 10 OS, or preferred by SCP-911, a UNIX / Linux distribution of its choice. see incident #031 for details. - SCP-9/11 is to NOT be in a 100 meter radius from a Harley Quinn cosplayer, and any individuals who are within this 100 meter exclusion zone are to be terminated immediate under O5 orders. Description: SCP 9/11 is a bipedal humanoid standing at 5"4 (164cm) with brown hair, entity seems to identify itself as a male at the age of ██, yet any evidence supporting this phenomenon has proved inconclusive, a strong oder of ████ and █████ have been linked to the entity, some believe the smell is a strong mix of ███ and semen. the subject has seemed to address itself as "████ ██" or its chosen nickname of "Titman". SCP-9/11 was discovered at ████████ Comic Con in May of 20██, after incident #152, the SCP-foundation was alerted to the location of the entity after authorities failed to stop what has been named "The Day of the Quinn" by the SCP foundation staff. SCP-9/11 is incredibly aggressive and lewd to every and any person who is or has cosplayed as Harley Quinn from DC Comics, entities who are attacked by the SCP are to be named SCP-9/11-2 and interaction from anyone is NOT to be permitted, failure to follow this will result in termination. After SCP-9/11 has made contact with SCP-9/11-2, the entity will shout at the subject "I'm going to grab you by the shoulders and fuck you until you scream!". SCP-9/11 will then proceed to █████ SCP-9/11-2 violently, grabbing SCP-9/11-2 by the shoulders and ████ using what can only be described as a ███. ( Note: following SCP-9/11's claim of being a male, its ███ would act as evidence of this yet there is zero evidence that the ███ is a natural organ of its body, and not artificially attached by SCP-9/11 ). After approx 3 minutes after inital contact, SCP-9/11-2 will expire from ███ and collapse into violent seizures and █████. SCP-9/11 will then move onto the next cosplayer, or if non are in an 100 meter radius, SCP-9/11 will return to normal docile functions. Researchers note: SCP-9/11 has a strong disliking to Anime, a Japanese art form but is not hostile to anyone who so talks of Anime unless heavily provoked. ADDENDUM: "I don't care what it says, think-pads are not the fucking best and Corsair isn't shit, and how fucking dare he make fun of my body pillow and figures! does that shitface know how much my collection costs!?!" '' ''Dr █████ AKA "PantsuPirate" was forced to be removed from the containment chamber by security after SCP-9/11 showed a strong disliking of the computer components and accessories manufacturer, Corsair. Along with SCP-9/11's constant pandering to the '''Think-Pad', a rugged laptop manufactured by Lenovo.'' INCIDENT #031: SCP-9/11 requested the use of a Personal computer, and was granted with such. A computer with Windows Vista was installed was placed into the containment chamber, following SCP-9/11 finding out its installed OS, it procceded to █████ violently, ███████ the security personnel and research personnel, 4 where killed and 15 injured in the incident, SCP-9/11 needed to be restrained and sedated with class-A amnesics and restraints, the PC with Windows Vista was destroyed in the incident. INCIDENT #152: On ██ of May 20██, SCP-9/11 had been attending ███████ Comic Con, at the BIC ( ███████ international centre ) when it was surrounded by ██ females cosplaying as Harley Quinn, after 1 hour and ██ minutes, all the before mentioned cosplayers had been missing, and a manhunt was announced for the missing individuals, at approx ████ PM, field agent ████ opened the BIC toilets to discover ██ corpses of the missing cosplayers with SCP-9/11 in the middle of ██████ a Harley Quinn cosplayer, all ██ cosplayers did not survive.